1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for exploring an installation space of an article and a computer-readable recording medium storing a program therefor. More specifically, an exemplary embodiment of the present invention relates to a method for exploring an internal space in a ship where a ballast water management system (BWMS) is allowed to be installed, and a computer-readable recording medium storing a program for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ballast water refers to water stored in a ship in order to increase the safety of operation of the ship. The ballast water is charged in the ship at a departure and is discharged out of the ship at a destination after remote movement. For example, sea water may be charged in a ship at an A point (for example, a Portland harbor in U.S.A,) and may be discharged out of the ship at a B point (for example, an Incheon harbor in Korea). However, while the sea water is being moved from the A point to the B point, marine life is moved with together the sea water, which may be the main cause of disturbance and destruction of the environments.
This problem forces new ships under recent construction to be equipped with a ballast water management system (BWMS). The BWMS may generally refer to an apparatuses for purifying sea water (ballast water) introduced into a ship in order to remove marine life from the ballast water. Mandatory installation of the BWMS in new ship under construction is increasing. However, many old ships have no BWMS. Therefore, there is an increasing case where a ship with no BWMS is not allowed to pass through sea or anchored in harbors of nations in which the BWMS is mandatory. Provided that a ship's lifetime is about 30 years, a ship whose service life remains a lot is not available for international trades through sea if it employs no BWMS. Accordingly, there is an increasing case where ships already constructed should employ the BWMS.
In order to newly install a BWMS in a ship with no BWMS, there is a method for a worker to first grasp candidate spaces where the BWMS may be installed, through a design drawing of the ship, and then identify and find a proper installation space where the BWMS is to be installed, by naked eyes, among the grasped candidate spaces. However, in many cases, this method cannot properly cope with a change in the design drawing. In addition, since a highly-skilled worker has to check the candidate spaces, this method is an expensive and time-consuming task. Thus, since the new BWMS installation is time-consuming, there is a problem that the operation time of the ship is reduced as much, which may result in reduction in a profit from the operation of the ship.